


With No Parole

by Srs (requiesticat)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate look at things, Drama, I suppose, If you find it sad, Oneshot, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiesticat/pseuds/Srs
Summary: Rick reflects on his life while in prison, and the events that lead him to be transported there.





	With No Parole

(2015)

The Federation allows prisoners to see footage of their home lives. 

Families, friends, all that.

I'm not sure how they get it. It's not with malicious intent, though. We can even request to see the footage, if we want.

Things have changed since I left. Morty's doing better in school, from what I can tell. Heh. Especially in science class.

Morty's even started dating Jessica. I see them together all the time.

I'm really proud of the kid. He looks so much happier... more confident.

Wish I could tell him that.

Beth and Jerry got divorced. Not gonna lie, I'm glad she ditched him- never liked the loser. My family would be better off without Jerry bringing them down as it is.

I didn't expect him to be able to get a job, but he's employed right now. Living on his own, even. The feds must have taken pity on him.

Beth still visits Jerry. I assume she got custody of the kids, because she brings Morty and Summer with her. Maybe she's trying to be a responsible mother, but... to be honest, I think she's doing it out of guilt.

Maybe. Jerry and Beth fought a lot when they were together, and I know how unhappy Morty and Summer were because of it. 

She did the right thing.

Summer's fine. She got a job, so she's not around as much- trying to help her mom pay the bills, no doubt. It's a lot for a teen to deal with, on top of going to school and experiencing the dregs of peer pressure... I'm proud of her too.

Morty's started hanging out with Summer more, I've noticed. She seems pretty stressed whenever she comes home. 

Sometimes, they talk about me. 

And sometimes... 

At night, I see Morty looking out his window.

It's not just that. He goes into my garage, and stays in there for hours... he's working on something.

I think I know why.

...

Honestly, I...

I miss them.

I want to go home. Be with my family.

But I won't.

They're better off without me.

**Author's Note:**

> But I shot a man in Reno  
> Just to watch him die  
> When I hear that whistle blowin'  
> I hang my head and cry  
> -Johnny Cash, Folsom Prison Blues


End file.
